Those Eyes
by SarahMayy
Summary: Lysonna, a Breton, needs money and finds herself among the Companions. Later discovering she is the Dragonborn, she comes to terms with her powers and uniqueness as she learns more about why she is different...


**A/N: Heyy guys, if you're reading this then I'm super stoked because that would mean that someone is actually reading this :DD. This is my first EVER fanfic just so you understand it's not the best. Review like crazy because I need as much criticism and suggestions I can get to improve. After all, I know this needs a lot of improvement T.T it's quite rough and I'm totally inexperienced at this. It will be rated M for future chapters *wink wink* if I don't utterly fail at it. Enjoy I hope!**

**Oh and of course I do not own Skyrim, Bethesda takes credit for all its awesomeness.**

**ALSO do not expect exact dialogue, for I will veer time to time due to plot reasons or I might just be lazy to find the exact wordings.**

* * *

><p>"But Kodlak…I still feel the call of the blood." Vilkas spoke in an undertone, rubbing his temples.<p>

Vilkas was ashamed of himself for feeling so weak, but Kodlak was the only one he could talk to freely about this subject with besides Farkas. Farkas was off taking some giants out for fun with Aela, so he decided to visit the old man's chambers for some conversation to release his pent up frustrations.

"I know, I know," said Kodlak sympathetically "but you'll just have to fight it until we find a cure. It's for the best Vilkas."

Vilkas knew the old man was right. As much as it tore him apart fighting the beast, he accepted Kodlak's reasoning and would commit himself.

"I…" Vilkas started but was quickly interrupted by the door to Kodlak's chambers opening.

"It seems we have a visitor Vilkas. Come closer young one." Kodlak spoke warmly. Vilkas grumbled in irritation at the interruption and swung around in his chair to settle his glare on the intruder.

A young Breton woman stepped out of the shadows of the door. "My name is Lysonna, and I wish to join the companions" she spoke in a soft, yet firm voice.

Vilkas's eyes raked her over cynically. Her cheap leather armor was worn and practically in tatters. At her hip hung a beaten pathetic looking sword. She carried herself proudly and had a lithe form, yet he couldn't imagine her having much fighting skill because of her un-Nord like body. In her right hand she held a tall wooden walking stick.

"Only cripples and elders need walking sticks." he scoffed to himself, wondering why she would need such a crutch.

Vilkas moved his gaze to her face, taking in her high cheekbones, olive-tanned skin, and black hair that hung loosely over her shoulders. Suddenly her eyes caught his attention.

_Those eyes._

They were a color that Vilkas could not put a name to. They were an ocean of colors that were constantly intermingling, as if each color were fighting for dominance to show through in her irises. She blinked, and her eyes were grey. She blinked again, and her eyes were slightly bluer than before. After another blink, they were the same grey yet tinged with green.

Mesmerized by her eyes, Vilkas realized that she were staring off into the distance. At first Vilkas put it off as rudeness for not making eye contact with Kodlak while speaking, when he realized she wasn't just not specifically looking at Kodlak. She wasn't looking at anything. Her eyes gazed into the distance, not focused on anything.

"The woman is blind." Vilkas realized in disbelief.

Vilkas returned his attention back to the conversation going on before him.

"Oh yes, a fine spirit."

"Master… you can't be serious? I mean she's…" Vilkas started, unwilling to state out loud the fact that this woman was a cripple that would be of no use to the Companions.

"I am no one's master Vilkas," he scolded kindly. "And last time I checked there were empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with fire in their hearts."

"And a good arm." Vilkas retorted incredulously, while inwardly adding "and eyesight."

"Ah yes of course. How are you in battle girl?" Kodlak questioned, turning his gaze back to Lysonna.

"I can hold my own in a fight." She said with a small smile.

Vilkas resisted the urge to scoff out loud. How could this blind Breton know anything about fighting. Lysonna's gaze turned to Vilkas and her lips tugged at a smirk, as if she sensed Vilkas's doubt of her skill and was begging him to challenge her.

"That's the spirit." Kodlak said smiling warmly. "Vilkas, take her out to the yard see what she's got."

"Yes Harbringer" he grunted reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Lysonna followed the sound of Vilkas's hulking figure down the hallway. Once in a while he paused, as if checking that that she actually had the ability to follow him, and then continued in a haughty manner.<p>

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here" she thought to herself. Vilkas's mannerisms and actions rolled of in waves of disgust and condescension. After all, the only reason she was here was because Farkas and Aela seemed so eager to have her join and she needed the source of money desperately.

She was on her way to Whiterun to tell the Jarl about the dragon threat as a favor to Gerdur, when she heard a commotion in the distance. Following the shouts, and what sounded like the grunts of a giant, she picked up her speed and leapt into the fray of the fight.

They downed the giant together, and Lysonna stepped aside to wipe her weapon clean.

"I need a better weapon." she thought bitterly. The cheap sword she looted off of some Imperial general's body was nowhere near good enough. The balance was off, it was rusted, and it was just a plain out bad sword. "And some armor" she thought feeling the wreck her current leather was in, and adding more to the mental list of things she had to get because of the Imperials who confiscated her items. Of course it could have been much worse; she would have lost her life on the chopping block if the dragon had not interrupted in time. Her armor and weapon are much smaller things to have lost in comparison.

One of the figures who was fighting the giant initially stepped towards her and said "That was quite impressive. How can you fight like that without the ability to see?"

The woman's observation skills and senses must have been sharp, to pick up on her blindness so quickly. She smiled and simply said "I spent my whole life working to overcome my weaknesses".

"Well, you certainly didn't show weakness just now. You should check out the Companions. We could use someone like you. We provide bedding and money for jobs that you complete."

The second Nord man, humongous by the sound of his footsteps, grunted in agreement and added in his deep voice "Just ask for Kodlak, he's the one to go to. Definitely consider it."

So Lysonna went on to finish her task of passing on information to the Jarl,who coincidentally happened to need a stone that Lysonna had already found down in Bleak Falls Barrow while she was fetching a golden claw for the Riverwood shop owner, and told her that he'd send someone to fetch her next time he needed her. Eventually she found her way to Jorrvaskr's steps after some directions from the locals.

Lysonna was jolted from her flashback as she bumped into Vilkas who had abruptly stopped in, judging from the light breeze against her cheek, what was Jorrvaskr's back yard.

"Watch your step Breton." He snarled. "How can you expect to fight blind if you can't even walk?"

"Even a person with eyesight would have bumped into you from stopping so abruptly" Lysonna snapped back, her dislike for him ever increasing.

Vilkas merely grunted and said, "Take a weapon from the rack on your left. Your current sword is in no condition for fighting."

Lysonna hated to agree with him, but he was right. Her sword was quite pathetic. Reaching over to her left, she grabbed the first sword. She held it in her hand but could immediately tell it was not the weapon for her and put it back gently on the rack. She grabbed the second one, tested its balance and settled on it. She picked up a round hide shield leaning against the rack as well.

Lysonna stepped away from the rack, and tied her hair into a loose bun with her lockpick. She swung her leg out on the ground surrounding her, creating a circle in the dirt around her while gathering her bearings. Bending her knees and adjusting her weight on her feet, she raised her sword up in preparation. She focused her gaze in Vilkas's direction.

"I'm ready." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of First chapter :D ! Ohh I feel like I should add more but I want to save Lysonna's fight for next chapter (I didn't include her fight with the giant on purpose) and plus I'm too super excited to submit this as first chapter already. <strong>

**Yes Lysonna is the Dragonborn and I have SUPER plans for that side of the questline but I wanted to skip the whole Helgen shpiel because personally I've read it so many times that I didn't have the willpower to write it. **

**Please review, comment, or message me about what you like, what you hate, if you just want to talk about skyrim in general, fangirl with me about Vilkas's sexiness (yes I was a Farkas fan originally but I converted) , or just want to talk about life in general. **

**REVIEW, I can handle the criticism I promise!**


End file.
